The Smile on Your Face
by FutureWWEDivasChamp
Summary: Punk and AJ were never close, but when Punk finds a dark secret about her he tries to help but she pushes him away in fear of being hurt once more
1. Chapter 1

**The Smile on Your Face**

Punk sat at the closest seat to the airplane window that would soon be heading to his hometown, Chicago. The city that watched him grow and experience some of the most wonderful and difficult moments of his life. He came back to reality when someone sat next to him. He turned and immediately recognized the person by his side.

"Hey AJ!" he said as he smiled at the Geek Goddes

"Hi"she said with a less than enthusiastic tone.

The WWE Champion knew AJ and he weren't exactly friends but whenever they did talk off-camera she would always be happy and smiley. He taught about asking her if something was wrong, but just when he was about to, her boyfriend Randy Orton sat next to her so he decided to take a much needed nap instead.

When the WWE Raw roster arrived at the hotel everyone went to their rooms after they checked in. Punks room had a Queen sized bed, plasma TV, a small cooking area and a medium sized bathroom. Once he put his things in his room and relaxed for a few minutes he went to the hotel gym where he would spend the next 2 ½ hours lifting weights. As he went back to his hotel room he bumped into AJ almost getting her off her feet.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he shouted at her still not forgetting how rude she was earlier that day. However he immediately took it back when he saw that she was crying.

"What's wrong AJ?" Punk asked. He was shocked seeing her cry, especially tonight when she had a #1 Contender's Match for the Divas Championship.

"Nothing I just- never mind uh I have to g-go" she looked over her shoulder expecting to see someone running after her, but when she saw there was no one behind he she let out a sigh of relief and ran to the parking lot. That's when he saw it- a bruise under her right eye and another on her shoulder. Randy would never do this to her...or would he? No he wouldn't, his character might be violent and aggressive but Randy himself would never touch anyone especially not a woman. Punk ran after AJ wanting some answers but once he reached the parking lot he saw her drive off with her best friend's Kaitlyn rental car.

"You_ will_ hear about this tomorrow" he whispered very silently

_**I know it's really short but PLEASE tell me what you think about it and if I should continue. If you want something to be included to the story just tell me. Also please give me advice about writing as it's the first fanfiction I make. Thank you :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Smile on Your Face**

"Where is she?" Punk asked Kaitlyn, he had been for the past 5 minutes.

"I told you I don't know, she didn't come to my room like I told her to last night"

"So you know what's wrong with her?"

"Yes, but it's not my place to tell you, and definitely not your business"

He left the Divas locker room thinking of places where AJ could be at. He knew she was at Randy's hotel room. He wasn't backstage, apparently he asked for a day off and AJ was nowhere in sight. Punk wanted to go to the hotel now but he had a match coming up in 10 minutes.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" AJ shouted to Randy as he pushed her to the wall.

"You were flirting with him! I saw you!" he tightened his grip.

"I swear I wasn't we were just laughing, that's all" she tried to push him away but wasn't helpful.

"Well this will teach you a lesson, you whore" He let go of her for a few seconds and punched her in the face the he grabbed her wrist and threw her to the bed.

"Put this on" he ordered as he handed her a condom

"What?! No!" she sobbed

"Dammit AJ, don't make me do this the hard way" he shouted in her face

"Stop it! Randy! Help!"AJ kicked his groin making him get off her.

She got her bag and ran to the door but a pull on her long hair made her stop.

"Where you think you're going princess?" he grabbed her chin and pushed her into the door making a loud noise.

AJ was relieved when someone knocked on the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" she recognized the straight-edge's voice and immediately unlocked the door and shouted for help but before she could open the door Orton pushed her to the ground.

Punk came inside and watched in shock as Randy viciously slapped her across the face shouting how mucho of an idiot she was. He turned Orton around and punched him in the face multiple times until he was knocked out. He saw AJ out of the corner of his eye crying uncontrollably in a corner, he sat next to her and held her until he felt her heart race and her fast breathing calm down.

"You want to come to my room and take a shower or something?" The second-city saint nodded.

When they got to Punk's room he went to the bathroom and ran the shower for her, when he got back she was staring blankly at he floor with no expression whatsoever.

"What did I do wrong?" she asked with a cracked voice. "What did i do to deserve being beat up like as if i was a criminal? What have I done to deserve being treated like this for the past couple of months?"

"Wait, it's not the first time he's done this?" he asked in disbelief

"No, he's done it before but never as bad as today"

"And you haven't told me about it?"

"Excuse me?"her eyes focused on his "what gives you the right to know all about my personal life huh?"

"I can protect you AJ, I can" he said but wished he hadn't

"Why does everyone think I need someone to take care of me?I can take care of myself, I have been my whole life"

"I care about you AJ, I really do"

"I really appreciate it but if you're going to treat me like a child, I prefer you don't try to help me" and with that she left the room

"Where are you going?" he shouted after her

"Somewhere I can think" she shouted back

**Tell me what you think, the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow night.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Two weeks had passed and there was no sign of AJ anywhere, both Punk and Kaitlyn had looked everywhere where there was a possibility of finding the petite Diva.

After Raw one day, Punk decided to go to the hotel right after his match because he didn't feel like hanging out with the guys once again this month. As he ran to his rental car just as he stepped out of the arena he noticed a brunette woman sitting on top of the car's trunk. She immediately saw him and jumped off. Once she spoke he recognized the person who he hadn't been able to get off his head.

"Hey" AJ said.

"Hey? Hey! You disappear for two weeks and all you can say is 'Hey'!" Punk spat in disbelief

"Don't even begin on trying to lecture me about this, okay?" she replied in her own defense.

"Fine, whatever you want sunshine" He rolled his eyes and opened the driver's door

As AJ noticed that he was beginning to leave she asked, "Can I go with you- to the hotel?"

Punk signaled for her to get in right after he closed the door and started the engine. For the next couple of minutes they rode in silence and Punk could see AJ from the corner of his eyes playing with her long, silky hair. 'She always does that' Punk thought 'when she can't get herself to do or say something'

They got off the car once they arrived to the assigned hotel and made their way to Kaitlyn's room.

"Umm, actually I-I was wondering if I could crash in your room for tonight. I'm not sure if I can confront Kaitlyn yet" AJ blurted out when they were in front of the Hybrid Diva's room.

"Sure, why not but you owe me some answers" he demanded

AJ nodded and followed Punk down the hallway 5 rooms away from her best friend's and whispered a soft "Thank you" punk barely managed to hear.

**Should I continue? Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They went inside Punk's room and AJ immediately felt uncomfortable, she had never been inside someone else's room aside from Randy's, and that didn't end up well at all. She decided to break the silence and asked "Why were you so willing to help me?"

Punk, shocked by the sudden question answered "Because no woman should ever feel threaten by someone they're supposed to trust."

"So, you would help anyone if they were in my situation?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't care too much if it were anyone but you. Now, enough with questions about my actions, why did you storm off when all I wanted to do was protect you from harm?" the Straight Edge Superstar asked

"I'm sick and tired of people doubting my abilities, both in the ring and in life. I want to prove point, that I'm not a damsel in distress that needs a hero to save her from everything."

"You're tough and I know it but- why reject everyone?" he asked

"Everyone I have trusted, has either left me or harmed me" her voice cracking as she spoke

Punk looked at her straight in her eyes, took her hands and said, "If I ever hurt you, remind me to punch myself"

AJ giggled and unconsciously wrapped her arms around Punk's muscular body. Feeling the calm breathing of his she stayed like that for a few seconds until she felt a warm tear run down her cheek onto the superstar's Batman shirt. Embarrassed, she slowly parted from Punk's arms and made her way to the restroom. Inside, she looked at herself in the mirror and thought, 'You better not have feelings for him! He'll break your heart just like everyone else did.'

Outside, Punk had sat down waiting for AJ to come out of the bathroom, and had begun to take his shirt off, wanting to be fully undressed and dressed in his PJ's before the brunette finally came out. As he was putting his sweatpants on AJ came out and to her surprise Punk was butt naked.

"Oh my God!" she said as she saw the naked back body that belonged to Punk, "Sorry! I didn't mean to see you…like that!" embarrassed she covered her eyes with both hands and turned around and waited for Punk to finish what he started.

"You can turn around now princess" he said after a few awkwardly silent seconds. When they were face to face once again he shrugged saying "sorry I like sleeping naked but you're here so I had to at least put on some pants" AJ blushed so hard she could feel her face burning in embarrassment.

"Just… let's forget this ever happened, 'Kay?" she suggested. Without another word she ran to the sofa and laid there uncomfortably. She looked up to see a confused Punk looking at her.

"You actually think I'm gonna let you sleep there?" he marched over to AJ, swung her into his arms and carried her to his bed before she could protest. "This bed is big enough for the two of us" he told her when she made a squeaking sound as she softly hit the bed. Nodding she lifted the covers up her body and patted the space besides her letting Punk know he should lay there. Punk jumped besides her and laid there until AJ fell asleep. The last thing Punk thought before he himself dozed off while watching AJ's body rhythmically fall down in up as she breathed, was:

'Oh shit, not this feeling again'


	5. Chapter 5

The Smile on Your Face

Punk was the first one to wake up, lazily he stood up and went ahead and made some coffee hoping AJ would wake up. Finally, 5 minutes later she moaned and kicked the blankets off of herself.

"Can you be anymore louder?" AJ asked

"Is that a challenge? Because I can _totally _be much louder, if you know what I mean" he replied

Making a jokingly disgusted face, AJ made her way next to the Straight Edge Superstar where he was eating a waffle. Quickly, she took a piece of the waffle and popped it in her mouth.

"This is really good" she mumbled with her mouth full causing Punk to smile.

"Get ready," was all Punk said in response.

Confused, the Geek Goddess hurriedly put on a tank top along with some shorts and her typical converse and went after Punk who was already in the hallway waiting for her. Without a word, he led her out of the hotel and into the parking lot. Once there, he opened the car door for AJ and drove them out of the hotel. Every 30 seconds she would ask him where they were going to but he would always answer with "you'll see" giving up, AJ laid back on her seat and stared out the window. After what seemed hours Punk finally parked at a park.

"All of the driving just for this? You do know that there's one like 5 minutes away from the arena, where by way, you should already be in the way to if you don't want to be late for the house show" she rambled

Ignoring her rant Punk walked to the nearest bench where he waited for AJ to catch up. Both of them were seated, side by side, in silence letting the cold wind hit their faces for a while until Punk finally asked, "do you mind telling me what happened now?" with a sigh AJ opened her mouth but immediately closed it. "You don't have to say anything if you're not ready for it, I'm not trying to pressure you into saying something you don't want to"

"It's fine, um well, okay, I'm going to start from the beginning. When Randy and I first started dating he was very sweet and caring but then something happened, something that made him furious and I think it was the fact that he lost the championship to Mark Henry but he would never want to talk about it. Then, he began to act even more strange, he would yell at me when I did something wrong, something as simple as not picking up my pajamas from the floor and then one day he slapped me in the face when I asked him what he wanted for dinner. For _dinner, _I was shocked and to be honest scared because he had this crazy look that he never had before. He didn't even apologize, he actually verbally offended me, calling me 'worthless, stupid, good-for-nothing-piece-of-trash and the worst thing is that it was constantly happening after that. Then, he just became _extremely _jealous, he wouldn't let me talk to anyone and when I did, he would repeatedly slap me and insult me-"she paused holding back the upcoming tears "then you know the rest, he thought that I was flirting with you when I exchanged a 'hello' with you in the plane" AJ confessed "Don't think it's your fault though, because it's not" she reassured Punk

"I-I don't know what to say" he whispered looking into her big brown eyes.

"You don't have to say anything because what's done is done, there's nothing that can be said or done that's going to change the past" she pointed out. "Why did you take me here anyways?" she demanded, changing the subject.

"I didn't want to run in with anybody that might recognize us and this is a very-well hidden place" Punk answered. Looking at the watch on his wrist he stood up and told AJ that they had to leave for the show later that night.

AJ had the guts to show her face in the backstage area, where everybody gave her looks of judgment and criticism and immediately regretted it. She was told that Randy had been suspended for 60 so that made her feel better, but there was someone who she feared more than Randy, that person happened to be her best friend Kaitlyn, and she was going to have to face her.

The spitfire, knocked on the assigned locker room that belonged to Kaitlyn and didn't wait for a reply, she just entered. There, she saw the two toned Diva stretch her hamstrings. Once Kaitlyn saw AJ she ran up to her and wrapped her arms around her and for one slight second all of AJ's problems seemed to melt away, until her best friend drew away and faced her.

"You finally show up! It's not like a wasn't dead worried or anything! You could've at least called to say you okay or safe ANYTHIN, you know! But _no,_ you kept your mouth shut. And then, you decide to reach for help to someone you barely even know. Yeah, I heard you outside of my room and saw you with Punk" she accused AJ

"I'm sorry I wasn't ready to confront you, I know I left and didn't say anything and I'm sorry" AJ cried

"Don't" Kaitlyn interrupted "You want somebody to help you, go back to where you came from, go back to Punk. I'm done with you. Let's see if he will support you, help you and be by your side at all times, like I did, what _you _caused me to suffer is unexplainable. If you want the "d" who ahead and try to get it but if he breaks your heart like every other guy, don't come crying back to me for help. When you said siters before misters, I thought you meant it but I guess not. Bye" Kaitlyn spat leaving the room.

AJ stood alone, once again. She couldn't help but let out a sob. _There goes another friendship I ruin _she thought letting warm tears fall down her face as she fell to her knees.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviews and suggestions are appreciated. Sorry I haven't uploaded but I've been crazy busy with school work. Thank You again!**


End file.
